goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Labor Yogurt
Name: Labor Yogurt Directed by: Steve Hickner Tim Johnson Chris Miller Screenplay by: Peter Ackerman Jeffrey Price Peter S. Seaman Michael J. Wilson Story by: Jeffrey Price Peter S. Seaman Produced by: Tom Jacobson Brad Lewis Zane Weiner Executive Producers: Jeffrey Katzenberg Carl Rosendahl Annette Wullems Associate Producers: Maryann Garger Jane Hartwell Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Alan Silvestri Editing by: Peter Lonsdale Production Design by: David A.S. James (as David James) Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Tom Jacobson Productions PDI: Pacific Data Images Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: May 12, 2004 Budget: $2 hundred Box Office: $5 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 1059 Labor Yogurt is the 1059th Pixar film produced and released by 20th Century Fox from the executive producer of Shrek 2 because Shark Tale doesn't premiere this October, and DreamWorks Animation makes a movie about the family made of yogurt and everything in this whole town is made of cold food. Voice Cast *Jim Carrey as Mr. Yogurt *Kristen Stewart as Mrs. Yogurt *Alex D. Linz as Scoop (2 Years Old - Dough) *Mike Judge as Boss Bread *Toby Huss as Brad Bun *Peter Dinklage as Villainy Turkey (Roast Beef Turkey = Evil Villain) *Dick Wolf as Mayonnaise Mike *Zac Efron as Scoop (12 Years Old - Ice Cream) *Alfred Brooks as Potato Pete *Phil LaMarr as Officer Fish *Dan Castellaneta as Grandfather Pancake *Robert Downey, Jr. as Doctor Doughnut *Val Kilmer as Mr. Milk *Peyton List as Sloppy (Scoop's Love Interest) *Eric Darnell as Banana Villain (Banana = Evil Villain) *Meryl Streep as Grandmother Vinegar *Robert Capron as Benny Butter *Devon Bostick as Working Bacon *Hugh Laurie as Juice Officer (Police Officer Made of Juice) *Aron Warner as Walter Waffle *Bibo Bergeron as Cheddar Cheese *Ashley Tisdale as Fruitcake Cheerleader *Tony Gilroy as Coach Tomato *Erika Thomas as Cheerleading Peach *Sara Paxton as Strawberry Cheerleader *Dakota Fanning as Cheerleading Juice *Tim Burton as Mr. Burger Media Release *''Labor Yogurt'' is released on VHS and DVD August 31, 2004. International Flags * USA: June 12, 2004 * France: June 12, 2004 / August 24, 2004 * Mexico: June 12, 2004 / August 31, 2004 * Brazil: July 10, 2004 / September 7, 2004 * Canada: July 17, 2004 / September 28, 2004 DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Bonus Features and Blooper Stuff *Languages **English **French **Latin American Spanish *Subtitles **English for the Deaf of Hard and Hearing **French **Spanish *Filmmakers' Commentary Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) Previews *The Incredibles Teaser Trailer (In Theaters November 5) *Shark Tale Trailer (In Theaters This October) *Fat Albert Trailer (In Theaters December 25) *Robots Trailer (In Theaters March 2005) *Dr. Pepper Commercial (ft. Spider-Man in Spider-Man 2) *Thunderbirds Trailer (On Video and DVD December 21) Trivia *At the end, we see the characters that freeze with their voice actors' names appearing then still frames of the movie itself. Quotes *I heard you smelled yogurt. And you really need to see it for comedy: Quotes. Outtakes * Labor Yogurt/Outtakes Category:2004 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s